Forms Of Speech
by Rae the demiQuing
Summary: Bumblebee's curious over where certain bots get their accents... "What? No WAY Prowl has an accent!"


**Forms of Speech**

**Little silly Oneshot I thought up while talking to my friend Lexma. XD Headcanons off of the top of my, well, head and possibly a little OOC but it's funny silliness so whatever. X3**

**EDIT: You know, I made this as a Oneshot but I had several people follow this story! I don't have any plans for continuing it in any way, but if anyone has any ideas to share I'll be happy to listen to them. If I think the idea has merit I'll make it as another chapter and make this a collection of Oneshots.**

* * *

"I still say that Blitzwing's accent is weird!" Bumblebee's voice came loudly across the comm. as the team drove to their base.

"It's his natural accent, it's not exactly his fault." Optimus ground out. This conversation had been old the klik it started in the middle of a battle. Even worse, the triplechanger had taken offense and nearly full on tackled the annoying minibot.

"It is kinda different..." Bulkhead commented shyly. "I don't think I've ever met a bot with an accent like his."

"Different bots have different accents depending on where they grew up, that's all there is to it!" Ratchet barked at them. "Now quit yapping and drive!"

Bumblebee wasn't quite one to give up though.

* * *

"So where'd a bot have to grow up to get an accent like that?"

Ratchet jumped and flung an arm out when Bumblebee spoke up rather loudly from next to him.

_*claaang*_

"OWW!"

"What're you trying to do, give me a spark attack!?" Ratchet yelled.

"Are you trying to break my faceplates?!" Bumblebee squeaked from his place on the floor.

Ratchet glanced at his servo and realized he'd been holding a wrench. He growled and helped the yellow bot up, pulling his servos away from his olfactory sensors to get a better look at them. He was slightly relieved when he found nothing beyond a minor dent. He didn't want to hurt the minibot...

Even if he was annoying as slag.

"You better be glad it's been a while since anybot snuck up on me! Otherwise that wrench would have done a lot more damage." He said as he turned back around to fix the small mess he'd made when he was startled.

"Sorry?" Bumblebee muttered. "But-"

"No I do not know where he might have grown up, and I don't care! Give it up already!" Ratchet then proceeded to kick the minibot out of his medbay.

* * *

Bumblebee decided that since he'd never heard of the accent either, there wasn't much point in looking into it.

But a few of the other bots he knew had accents, and he knew just who to ask...

* * *

"Hey Jazz?" He grinned popping his head into the doorway of Jazz's room.

"Sup lil yellow," Jazz waved lazily.

"I was wondering about-"

"Let me guess, crazy's accent?" Jazz smirked when Bumblebee gave him a sheepish look.

"Actually, not really. But I wanted to know about yours!" Jazz waved him in and he sat down on the edge of the berth where Jazz was spread out with a data pad.

"Mah accent's from Polyhex." He answered amusedly.

"Cool," Bumblebee commented. "Do you think any of the others has an accent? It's kind of hard for me to tell when a bot has an accent."

"Hmmm, well, Ah'm pretty sure Prowler's got a Praxus accent, even though 'e ain't a Praxian." Jazz shrugged when Bumblebee gave him a look.

"What? No WAY _Prowl_ has an accent!" Bumblebee frowned.

"Na, 'e's got one alright. Praxus accents are pretty distinguishable." Jazz smirked, amused at something.

Bumblebee snorted. "Uh huh, like I'll believe that." He deadpanned.

"Ya should, Jazz knows what 'e's talkin' 'bout." Bumblebee's jaw dropped as Prowl walked past the open doorway, his voice the same except for a perfect Polyhex accent.

"Wha-? But, what?!" Bumblebee sputtered. Jazz just chuckled at his dumbfounded look.

"Bots from Praxus can copy other accents like nothin' else." Jazz shook his head and pushed Bumblebee's jaw closed. "Not tha' hard ta tell when a bot's got a Praxian accent, they talk clearer than other bots cuz they don't have an accent unless they want ta."

Bumblebee stared at him in confusion. "But, what?!"

* * *

**Lol, poor Bumblebee is so confused! XD Read and Review for the lovely little author. ;3**

***hiding in shame because this is the absolute shortest thing she's ever written at barely over 600 words***


End file.
